1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a rifle bow assembly and a rifle bow including the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a rifle bow assembly and a rifle bow including the same that includes a projectile barrel subassembly having a helical projectile passageway extending in a lengthwise direction thereof.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Throughout the world, there are millions of people that thoroughly enjoy the sport of bow hunting. However, the sport of bow hunting can be quite costly. For example, the cost of each arrow and broadhead, which are used during bow hunting, can range anywhere from $13.50 to $58.50 each. Typically, bow hunters are only able to get a single use out of each arrow. After being shot, many arrows are simply lost (e.g., arrows frequently become embedded into the ground). Even if the arrows are recovered by the hunter after being shot, they are often destroyed as a result of striking hard objects in the wilderness (e.g., tree limbs and rocks).
Conventional bow hunting equipment has other limitations as well. For example, with a typical bow and arrow, it is almost impossible to shoot a quick second shot, when necessary to pursue an elusive target, because the reloading of another arrow from the quiver simply takes too much time. Also, the reloading of another arrow from the quiver typically creates a substantial amount of noise. This noise often scares away the animal that is being pursued by the hunter. As a result, the animal often escapes from the area before the hunter is able to shoot another arrow from his or her bow.
Therefore, what is needed is a rifle bow assembly and a rifle bow including the same that is capable of significantly reducing the cost associated with bow hunting by utilizing projectiles that are much less expensive than conventional arrows and broadheads. Moreover, a rifle bow assembly is needed that is capable of accommodating a magazine of projectiles, thereby enabling a plurality of projectiles to be quickly shot from the bow assembly in succession. Furthermore, there is a need for a rifle bow assembly that can be easily incorporated into almost any conventional compound bow design as a retrofit assembly, or can be easily incorporated into a crossbow design.